Vehicles are frequently provided with telematics systems that provide connection capability to outside signal sources. Types of telematics systems employed include those that leverage a connection of a wireless device, tethered to the telematics system, and those that leverage a built-in modem. Some systems may also use both, using vehicle on-board connectivity when tethered connectivity is not available.